The present invention relate to a card reader with dual-headed card slot, particularly to one that the user will not have to identify which side bears the magnetic strip to face it to the magnetic head in the card reader, that is, the user will not have to identify the side with the magnetic stripe, all he has to do is insert the magnetic card through the card reader to complete the card reading process.
Conventionally, a regular card reader comprises a main unit, a circuit board and a magnetic head, wherein on the main unit is a card reading slot that serves as the channel for the insertion of a magnetic card, the circuit board is fixed on the side of the main unit, on said circuit board is a power cord socket, in said power cord socket is inserted a power cord, and on the side wall of said main unit is an opening, while the magnetic head is fixed by a spring plate to the opening of the main unit, and the front end of the magnetic head is protruding out of the card reading slot, and is connected with an electric cable to the circuit board; in the reading process in the above structure, the magnetic card is inserted through the card reading slot, so the magnetic head will read the data on the magnetic stripe to complete the card reading operation.
In the above conventional type of card reader, however, there is only one magnetic head serving to read the magnetic stripe on the magnetic card, and it is located on one side wall of the main unit, so before the user tries to insert the card for reading purpose, he has to make sure to face the side with the magnetic stripe on the magnetic card to the position of the magnetic head, to avoid the magnetic head from reading the side without the magnetic stripe, which will result in failure of reading operation, so the user has to reverse the magnetic card side and repeat the card inserting operation; such a conventional type of card reader will cause inconveniences to the user, such as, the user will have to identify the correct direction of the magnetic card to pass the card reading slot, in order to satisfactorily complete his card reading operation, or he has to repeat another card reading operation in case the direction of the magnetic card is mistaken (i.e. the side of magnetic card with the magnetic stripe is backing the magnetic head), therefore, the user will find it inconvenient to use a conventional type of card reading machine.
In view of the above shortcomings, the subject inventor has spent a long period of time in the research and innovation, and has finally developed and designed a card reader with dual-headed card slot of the present invention.